


The Kinkier Side of Life

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Femslash, Language, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It was Luna's hen night, it's too bad that her two bridesmaids were left behind at the last stop. Or were they?





	The Kinkier Side of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for HH square O4-Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy and xxDustNight #PopUpPrompt prompts (Ice. Fury. Silk Sheets. "You're the last two people I would have expected to find here." "Care to join us?" "I thought you'd never ask.")
> 
> Many thanks go to Squarepeg72 and starrnobella for their Alpha and beta skills. Any errors after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

"You're the last two people I would have expected to find here," a smooth voice said as Draco Malfoy joined Ginny and Hermione on the dance floor. It took a few seconds after he spoke for the two witches to finally break their liplock and come up for air.

Ginny glared at him, her fury at the wizard bubbling right to the surface. "Why? Because we're a blood traitor and a mudblood? Or because we're together?"

Draco raised his hands and shook his head. "No, because I didn't take you for witches to go to a place with a reputation such as this one. But that you're together is starting to make me think otherwise."

The redheaded witch's fury dissipated as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Raising up on her toes, Hermione whispered loudly against the shell of his ear, "Oh? And what reputation is that?"

He leaned back and smirked at her. "Patrons that have an inclination for the kinker side of life."

Hermione returned his smirk, toying with the hair at the back of his neck, she asked, "And do you have a proclivity for anything in particular, Draco Malfoy?"

"Possibly," he replied as he took a step back and reached for Ginny. When she finally placed her hand in his, he pulled her into the embrace with Hermione.

* * *

"Where are Ginny and Hermione?" Angelina Weasley asked as the group of witches were led to their VIP room of the next club on their whirlwind Luna Lovegood Hen Night Extravaganza. The maid of honor's words, not Angelina's.

The other witches looked around in confusion at Angelina's questions. All but one. Luna, the bride-to-be, looked as calm as ever.

Angelina noticed the small grin gracing her face, and once they were in the secluded room, she asked, "Luna? Do you know where they're at?"

"Back at the previous club," the blonde witch replied. She tilted her head to the side as she thought about her bridesmaids. "Although, I have a feeling that by now, they've left the club with Draco Malfoy."

All eyes widened at Luna's last comment.

"Do tell!"

"Draco Malfoy? Really?"

"Both of them?"

"Lucky bitches," Angelina added as their private waiter entered with their drink.

"Can we get more ice, please," Fleur requested, her French accent having become thicker the more the witches drink throughout the night. Once the waiter disappeared, she added, "A lot more ice. Lucky bitches, indeed."

* * *

Once Ginny was in their arms, she shared a look with Hermione. The excited look upon her face, combined with the quick nod she gave her prompted her to ask, "Care to join us?"

Draco's grin turned wolfish. "I thought you'd never ask. Your place or mine?"

"Do you have silk sheets?"

He raised an eyebrow at Ginny's question. "Yes…"

"Good. Then, lead the way."


End file.
